


secret story of the swan

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Astral Beings, Fantasy, M/M, and honestly i would be too, enjoy, feelings all the way, inspired by a random prompt i have seen on the internet, jisung is a lil shit, kinda dark fantasy ?, no beta we die like men, seungmin is a scaredy cat, spells, swan is a type of astral being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: it was like his fate was written to be a tragic one and it was only a matter of seconds, minutes and hours until things were going to catch on fire. because jisung was the bonfire that was burning up the entire forest. and seungmin was the small, foolish person who left too late. the fire was going to catch up on him and he would inevitably burn. to ashes. leave nothing behind, but a mere memory of the fact that he was the one who started the damn fire who took the lives of many others.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	secret story of the swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/gifts).



> hiii !! this was posted as a promise i made because of a pol :')) i hope you guys enjoy !! im sorry if there are any spelling errors btw i didnt go over it after i finished

if seungmin hated anything more than having a social life, that would quite possibly be the fact that he was always the one who had to clean the entire house, while his parents were always over at his grandparents to help there. they probably weren’t even cleaning, they just wanted to drop the chore onto their only child. seungmin couldn’t blame them, though. it was kind of a smart move, he would do the same if he had a kid.

he sighed as he finished vacuuming the upstairs rooms. he knew he was mostly done already and it was not even that late, so he could take a break. however, that year he was supposed to also finally touch the foreign grounds of his attic. he was never allowed up there until he was eighteen. and even then, he never really cared about it. maybe it should have been exciting to finally see the secrets hidden in that place, but in the context of cleaning, seungmin was feeling nothing but dread.

he brought the vacuum back to its original place and then he walked towards the guest room, where the entrance to the attic was. he stretched his arm and with his hand he got a grip on the string attached to the entrance so he could open it. after doing so, he stared at the barely illuminated space in there, sighing. he then brought a chair so he could bring himself up in that place.

once seungmin successfully lifted himself up in the space of the attic, he stood up and dusted his clothes, walking towards the window and moving the curtains so more light could come in there. it didn’t do much, but it was better than before. as he was looking around, he cursed himself for not bringing some trash bags so he could throw away things that seemed worthless to be kept even in the attic.

to his surprise, he actually found some as soon as he opened the first box near to him. maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad. it seemed like there weren't that many things he needed to check or just get rid of, so that was a good start.

things were going smoothly for the most part, but seungmin was kind of disappointed he didn’t bring his phone, he could have played some tunes. the attic was quiet… way too quiet for his liking. and he loved silence. maybe it was just the fact that it was an attic and attics were eerie by default. seungmin, however, pushed that thought somewhere in the back of his head. he was too old to even be scared of such things. supernatural or paranormal stuff didn’t exist, it was known.

or well, he didn’t believe in those, at least.

seungmin left the second trash bag on the floor, groaning like an old man whose back was aching from gardening too much. he maybe wasn’t one, but that did not mean his bones weren’t already rattling and turning to dust since he hit eighteen. he was probably one step away from complaining everyday that his back hurt.

he then dragged the last box and carefully opened it, but its contents made seungmin frown almost immediately. a thousand questions started to go through his mind, as he was just staring at what the box just uncovered. he had no idea what appropiate reaction he could even do, because so far, what was in that box was the weirdest thing he had seen in the entire attic. he dared to take one of the transparent glass balls from there and inspect it.

it had a name written on it. but it felt heavier than glass.

“crystal?” seungmin asked himself, realising that glass would probably be lighter, because there was no way in hell such a small ball could be so heavy.

the boy realised he was getting side tracked by the material, that he almost forgot to check the name on it, so he did.

han jisung.

who?

but seungmin had no time to ask himself even more questions because as he wanted to look more at it, he accidentally dropped it and it shattered all over the floor. but that was going to be the last of the boy’s problems, because as soon as the crystal broke in bits and pieces, a blinding light emanated from it. so bright that it made seungmin cover his face with one of his arms. there was a white noise sound that he couldn’t put his finger on, but once again, that was the least of his problems.

because the noise stopped, but he felt another entity in the room with him.

and it was quite fair to assume that seungmin was frightened to even dare to let his arm down and see what the hell happened. but he couldn’t solve a problem if he didn’t even know what problem he caused. so slowly and carefully, seungmin brought his hand down and then opened one of his eyes, only to be met by a figure which was too close for his liking.

it was boy who was leaning to seungmin’s head level and was looking curiously at him and by instict seungmin frowned.

“haven’t you fucking heard of personal space, weirdo?” he barked at the person, who seemingly got out from a damn crystal ball. seungmin told himself he must be dreaming because there was no way a stranger could appear by breaking something which seemed so insignificant.

but the stranger didn’t reply nor back away, which made seungmin even more uncomfortable with the situation, but also intimidated for some reason. because he had no idea what to say or how to react. because not every fucking day you have someone random pop out of nowhere in your attic, do you now? so, seungmin did what seemed the most logical thing (to him at least, if not to anyone else).

he pushed the stranger’s face away from the close proximity of his own face.

“what the hell?” was the first thing the stranger said and seungmin was not going to lie, it was very fitting towards the whole situation.

“it’s not my damn problem that you’re hard of hearing and didn’t react when i told you to get away from my personal space. who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my basement? i can tell you now that i can and will call the cops if i have to.”

“first of all, you’re the one who fucking broke the ball, asshole. second, i’m han jisung, can’t you fucking read? and third, you can call the fucking cops but they won’t see me.” the supposed ‘han jisung’ answered and rolled his eyes. he then looked around, a weird silence falling between them but it wasn’t long until the stranger spoke up again. “where are your parents?”

seungmin blinked, confused. once. twice. thrice.

“pardon?” was the only thing the boy could muster and then closed the box, putting it back into its place.

“and i’m the one who’s hard of hearing.” jisung mocked seungmin and groaned. “i asked where your parents are, i don’t sense their presence in the house. they know how to fix your mess.” jisung explained and then crouched to start picking up the bits and pieces of the crystal, sighing. “what are you even doing in here?”

seungmin was beyond confused at that point. what the fuck was that ‘han jisung’ meaning and why did he say that his parents could fix what he did?

“they’re with my grandparents. won’t be here until tomorrow, probably.” the boy finally spoke up and answered just the first question. he just decided to ignore the second one because he didn’t have to explain himself to some weirdo that randomly appeared in his attic. he still thought he was probably dreaming and hoped he was, because if he wasn’t… he had no idea how to deal with such bullshit in front of his own two eyes.

“then call them. tomorrow is too late.” jisung simply told him and then got up, with all the crystal in his two hands.

“what do you mean too late?” seungmin dared to ask.

“did your parents not tell you about this, like at all?” the stranger deadpanned and looked in seungmin’s eyes, who felt an big shiver down his spine. jisung’s gaze was ice cold, even if his personality and way of acting was like a bonfire that started to spread into a forest. very specific, but seungmin couldn’t help it.

“tell me about what?”

“oh god, they really sheltered you from this family’s secrets. i thought they were lying.” jisung seemed disappointed, but not surprised. “just call them.”

“i can’t.” seungmin said. “they have no signal where they are.” he then continued, explaining and an uncomfortable silence started spreading around the attic. jisung was clearly not pleased with his answer. “also can you please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“i’m an astral being.” jisung started, biting his lower lip, thinking of how to explain to the boy in front of him what that meant. “this is my mere mundane form, but as an astral being, i don’t look like this. i guess you could say i look like a constellation which forms something similar to a giant, but we’re more close to deities, if i could say so myself. your family is one of the last remaining families who can see, touch and sense our presence. there are astral beings who are free, but they don’t roam this realm anymore. all of the ones who did, like myself, made pacts with the families years ago. we’re not exactly jailed, inside of these.” he explained and then nodded towards the crystal. “we agree to become protectors of the family, while these crystals send us to a world where all of us live in peace. no hierarchy or anything of sorts. we do our own stuff. and we can be called back to this realm, by mouthing specific words in a language you probably never heard of. however, we are in the possession of these families, even if we don’t meet eye to eye. but if we stay too long in this realm, we will break free, not by our own intent, but because of the evil within us being too powerful for this place. we, by our own, are actually quite harmful creatures and won’t back away to cause chaos, havoc or anything of sorts. most people tend to forget that, mainly because they don’t call us in this world anymore. but it could end badly.”

seungmin was in a state of shock. he had no idea how to react to whatever he was told. realms? astral beings? pacts? language he never heard of? what the fuck was going on? jisung could see the boy’s distress on his face. it was a lot to take in and that was just the summary. jisung could go on and on about what seungmin was not aware of but they didn’t have that time to spare.

“no, no. this is too much. i must be dreaming.” was the only thing seungmin could say, as he switched to a state of denial. it couldn’t be true. it just couldn’t. why would his parents hide this from him? it made no sense at all.

“seungmin, i’d like to convince you, but we can’t afford to have your damn breakdown. you have five minutes to either complain, whine, cry or curse your parents, but you don’t get more than that. because you need to learn how to do the spell that sends me back to the world from which i just look over you and your family.”

“you’re quite the fucking comedian, for someone who is afraid that he will break from the world he is supposed to be in.”

“thanks, i don’t do well under pressure of time.”

“it was not a fucking compliment.”

“well, i took it as one, so die mad about it.” jisung rolled his eyes. he then walked towards the exit of the attic and just jumped down. “come on, we don’t have time to lose.”

“wait a damn minute.” seungmin said and then came out of the attic as well, following jisung around the house like a lost puppy. “how am i even supposed to do a spell if i didn’t even have any idea of all of this?”

“improvise, adapt, overcome.”

“what if i can’t do it?”

“then you will have to blame the end of some people’s lives, or the end of the world even, on yourself.”

“what the fuck.”

“yeah, that’s an appropiate reaction.” jisung murmured and rolled his eyes as they arrived in the kitchen and he placed the crystal bits on the counter.

seungmin sighed in exasperation. for an ‘astral being’ jisung was mad annoying already. he had no idea what he got himself into, but he apparently had no time to even question it properly. maybe his parents shouldn’t have let him get in the attic. because apparently the end of the world could be approaching if you break a damn crystal ball. it made sense sure.

notice the sarcasm.

“can i ask some more questions?” seungmin finally asked.

“if that’s how you want to spend your five minutes of crying, sure.” jisung answered, making seungmin roll his eyes again.

“you’re an astral being, but what are you, exactly?”

“a swan. not a literal one, but that’s how my kind is called. there is also colibri and dove. every kind is different and possesses unique powers from a vast variety. my kind is the worst to deal with, because unlike the other two, we can be born with up to five magic powers and we can also master another five if we want. meanwhile, colibris are born with three and can master another two. doves are born with three, but can’t master any other.” jisung explained, trying to give as much insight as possible in the little time they had.

“why are you guys the worst?”

“we are also born with the biggest will to do horrible things on others. and we are hard to catch and talk with. usually swans are killed, not captured how i was. if people, like your family, have one… they have much more protection.”

“how do i know that you are not lying to me and you are not trying to get me to free you early?” seungmin then questioned and that was when the room fell silent. jisung’s gaze landed on seungmin’s. there were some unspoken words, but jisung only smiled and chuckled.

“that’s the thing, you don’t.”

something inside seungmin made him feel sick. that was not the answer he expected. jisung could very much use him to his own benefit and then he would be at fault for whatever the outcome would be. he suddenly wished his parents were home, because his insides were already twisting under the pressure to do things right. he couldn’t handle the fact that there was such a fine thread between the fact that seungmin could get rid of jisung again or get jisung free and then do whatever sick thing the astral being was planning. he felt useless in the face of the unknown and nevertheless, he felt outknowledged for the first time in his life. and that could only mean the worst, given the situation at hand. it scared him. more than he would like to admit.

and jisung felt that as well. he knew he was messing with the boy’s mind. maybe he felt a bit bad for him, but he brought that upon himself. so, it wasn’t like jisung forced him to break the ball. nonetheless, his ball.

it was all seungmin’s doing, in the end. just seungmin’s.

“did the cat get your tongue?” jisung broke the ice and chuckled, but that did not make the boy feel any better. he still felt mortified by jisung’s words.

“no. actually, what if we just went where my grandparents live. if we leave now, we can make it until sunset and then they can take care of you.” seungmin told the astral being in quite a panicked tone and took him by his wrist, trying to drag him along. but jisung freed himself, a frown forming on his face.

“i don’t think that will help, seungmin.” jisung opposed, a smile taking over his face. seungmin knew it. the thing in front of him was going to use him to his own advantage. and it was just a matter of time until he would convince seungmin to do the bad thing and then he would probably end up…

only thinking about it made the boy shrink in fear. and jisung’s intimidating gaze on him did not help… at all. it made him feel weak. useless. powerless. fragile.

like a nobody who was going to be eaten alive by something much stronger and much smarter than him. and the saddest part was the fact that seungmin couldn’t do jack shit about it.

it was like his fate was written to be a tragic one and it was only a matter of seconds, minutes and hours until things were going to catch on fire. because jisung was the bonfire that was burning up the entire forest. and seungmin was the small, foolish person who left too late. the fire was going to catch up on him and he would inevitably burn. to ashes. leave nothing behind, but a mere memory of the fact that he was the one who started the damn fire who took the lives of many others.

he gulped. he didn’t like the situation. but there was an option to the already bad side of the sword, coin or other similar sayings. negotiating. he could still negotiate until the time would run out and there would be nothing he could do about it.

“i have a condition.” he finally spoke up and the words suprised jisung. he nodded, signaling seungmin that he could go on. “you don’t touch anything related to me or my family. my family should be safe and the other astral beings shall not be freed. as for me, you can do what you please. just don't touch the other two.”

jisung chuckled and took some steps closer, while seungmin was taking steps away, until he hit another counter in the kitchen. jisung was too close. and this time it wasn’t about the personal space. he didn’t want the fire anywhere near him, but he knew that his wish would probably be in vain.

“demanding and yet, you still run away from your own destiny, kim seungmin.” jisung spoke up and then took the boy’s chin between his thumb and the other fingers. his touch burned seungmin. jisung really was a fire, ready to spread out and cause disaster. havoc. choas.

and the worst thing was the fact that he was not going to back away in any way, shape or form.

“but i accept your condition.” he then leaned in closer to seungmin’s face, the eye contact being hard to break. there was something enchanting about the astral being, even if it was bad. it fascinated seungmin to see, but the fact that he was losing himself in those eyes was signaling the worst to him. he was unknowingly giving in to the enemy. and he couldn’t do anything but be angry with himself.

“thank you.” the boy breathed out, but having jisung so close was making him forget even the most basic human need. inhaling and exhaling. the warmth was slowly creeping up in seungmin’s entire body, exposing him as vulnerable to the predator that was just centimeteres apart.

he felt himself melting under the touch and it wasn’t the good type of melting. his heartbeat was going faster and faster by the minute and it got to the point where seungmin could hear it in his eardrums. he was sure jisung was also not failing in noticing it.

“in this case, farewell, kim seungmin.” jisung finally said something and his lips pressed against the boy’s trembling ones. as soon as the contact was made, seungmin could feel how bits and pieces of himself were breaking one by one. just like the crystal ball broke into the same thing. but the crystal ball’s process was faster. his was slower, painful and it was making him dizzy. tears started rolling down his cheeks as he felt as if his insides were on fire and before he knew it, his thoughts also started getting foggy.

in a matter of seconds, seungmin’s body dropped to the floor, lifeless, in front of jisung.

“it’s a shame. your parents shouldn’t have let you inside the attic when they knew that i was there. maybe they wished for your death as well. in the end, you proved useless anyway.”

that was the secret story of the swan. of how these beings would always play mind tricks on people. how they make you give in to them and then bring further misery upon the next person they encountered. maybe seungmin’s fate could have been changed by several factors. but sadly, it was not meant to be.


End file.
